A Gryffindor For Sure
by Myra109
Summary: The bad man has been defeated, but his followers have not. After being left behind at an attacked safe house, Percy Weasley witnesses the deaths of his uncles and has to protect a one year old Neville Longbottom when his mother is attacked. Violence, AU at the end


_Hello, everyone!_

 _Also, it doesn't say when or where Alice was attacked, only that it was after her husband was captured and that Neville had survived. I always wondered why Bellatrix didn't kill Neville, (even if he was hidden, she probably knew about him), so I decided to make a story about it._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Percy was awakened by screaming.

Screaming wasn't uncommon in safe houses. People often had nightmares and woke up crying and screeching, and they were basically a shivering, sweaty mess. But that meant there was only one scream at a time.

This time, there were dozens.

Percy wanted nothing more than to hide in his room, but he needed to find his mum.

Luckily, he didn't have to leave. His mum burst into the room with Ron and Ginny in her arms, and the twins, Bill, and Charlie (the safe house was crowded, so they all shared a room) all leapt up from their makeshift beds on the floor.

His mother grabbed the twins and held them close as she fumbled for a small sock that had been made into a Port Key. Bill took it from her, and he and Charlie grabbed onto her.

But Percy, only five years old, didn't know what a port key was, much less that you had to hang on for it to work. No one thought to tell him. The small redhead had watched them fade, wondering why he wasn't being taken with them.

Percy yelped as cold fingers gripped his waist, burning his sides through his robes with the sheer frigid feeling.

Hands had grabbed him around his midsection and started dragging him through a crowd, and the person had been laughing, maniacally.

* * *

 ***ORDER'S HEADQUARTERS***

When Molly and six children tumbled out of nowhere during the middle of a meeting, the Order knew something was wrong.

They'd been meeting to discuss the Death Eater issue, and Arthur had left the safe house to be here. Apparently, that had been a mistake.

"Safe house... attacked," she gasped out, having ran and fought through crowds of panicked people and Death Eaters to get to her children's room.

Arthur raced over, holding his family close to him.

"It's okay, Molly. It's okay, kids."

The Order members were preparing themselves to Apparate when Arthur's anxious exclamation rang through the room.

"Where's Percy?"

They examined Arthur's family. Molly was there, tears streaming down her cheeks; Bill and Charlie were covered in sweat, due to their fear; the twins looked confused and angry at being woken up in the middle of the night; Ron blinked, tiredly, in Molly's arms; baby Ginny slept on.

He was right. No Percy.

Fabian and Gideon had Apparated before anyone else, even Arthur, could take a step.

* * *

"Percy!" A familiar voice shouted.

Percy kicked his pudgy legs against the person holding them. He could hear their laughter in his ear, and he could feel the cold material of their mask against his neck, and he could see their wand pointed at his Uncle Gideon.

He knew that this could only mean one thing:

The bad man had been defeated, but his followers had not.

Uncle Gideon held out his wand and shouted, "Not my nephew, you bitch!"

He sent a Stunner at the woman, who used Percy as a shield; the Stunner hit him, but by some miracle, Percy had stayed conscious, which shouldn't have been possible, but was.

"Missed me!" The woman mocked before aiming her wand and a green light flew out of it.

Gideon went down.

"NO!" Percy screeched.

"Gideon!" Fabian appeared, sending spell after spell at the woman, but she used Percy to block them, so every one of them hit him.

Blood dripped down Percy's forehead from a slicing spell, and there was a scorch mark on his ankle from a Stunner.

Fabian, noticing this, dropped his wand and went for blood.

Fabian dodged three green lights, but the fourth one hit him directly in the face, and he joined his brother on the ground.

"NO!" Percy repeated.

The woman suddenly fell right on top of Percy, unconscious, and Percy wriggled out from under her, crawling forward to where his uncles lay. He was sore and injured and bleeding in some places from Fabian's spells.

Percy grabbed Gideon's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry."

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and Percy was pulled to his feet by Alice Longbottom.

Physically, she was unharmed. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying; her husband had been kidnapped a few days before, and she'd been crying nearly nonstop. Her baby, Neville, wriggled in her arms.

"Percy," she said. "We have to get-"

She was interrupted by a spell from behind them and she barely had time to yank Percy out of the way as a spell was spent past them.

The woman was back on her feet with her wand out.

"Percy, take Neville and go!" Alice shouted, thrusting the baby into his arms.

The baby was heavy, but after holding so many of his siblings, Percy was able to hold him.

"But-" he began to protest.

"GO!"

Percy ran. Out the door and through the woods, he raced, Neville whimpering against his chest.

Screams echoed from behind him- Alice's screams- but he didn't dare turn back. He heard footsteps on his heels, and he ran faster.

They came to a clearing, and three masked men leapt out of the trees, blocking all exits. Percy spun around, but a man was closing in on him there too.

"We don't want to hurt you," the masked man ahead of him said. "Just give us the baby."

Percy bravely shook his head.

"So be it. Crucio!"

This was unlike any pain he'd ever felt before. Knives drove themselves into every pore of his skin; fire licked at his body; acid steamed against the pale material yanked over his bones, which were being ground to dust.

Of course, all of this was in his head, as the Cruciatious Curse leaves no physical mark, but that was what it felt like.

Percy fell to the ground, screaming, and Neville screamed with him. Percy ducked over him, curling into a protective ball around the baby; they would get Neville over his dead body.

Suddenly, the four men went down, knocked to the ground by stunners and a few other spells. Percy stopped screaming and gasped for breath; as soon as Percy stopped screeching, Neville did, too, as though he could sense that they were safe now.

Still, even as running footsteps drew closer, Percy didn't remove himself from the protective ball around Neville. Alice wanted him to protect her son, and he was going to do that.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Shh, Percy, it's okay."

It was his dad.

Percy didn't budge.

"Shh, Percy, what's wrong? It's okay, now."

Nothing.

"What are you protecting?"

Apparently, Percy's ball was so protective, his dad couldn't even see Neville.

"I think he's in shock, Arthur," a voice he registered as Kingsley Shacklebolt's (he'd met him a few times before) suggested.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "Come on, Percy, let's get you to the hospital, and I'll call Mummy. How does that sound?"

The mention of his mum brought Percy out of the severe shock he was in, and he found the courage to uncurl himself from the protective ball.

The four Order members that had arrived all stared in shock at the baby in Percy's arms, who was unharmed, and then back at Percy, who was a bloody, shivering, injured wreck.

"That's Alice's baby, Neville," one of the Order members he hadn't met said.

"He was protecting Neville," Kingsley pointed out.

"And he did a mighty good job of it, too," a man he remembered to be Mad Eye Moody said, gruffly.

"Well, I'll take them both to the hospital," Arthur said. "Keep searching for survivors."

Arthur wrapped his arms around his son and Neville and Apparated to St. Mungos.

The last thing Percy heard before they disappeared was Moody saying one sentence that Percy would never forget:

"He's a Gryffindor for sure."

* * *

Little did anyone know, that day changed history.

When the Sorting Hat was torn between Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, it found that memory and decided on Gryffindor.

Years later, when Neville Longbottom stepped into Hogwarts, he didn't remember Percy, but Percy remembered Neville.

He purposely went out of his way to make sure Neville didn't get lost. He made Ron and Harry include him; he made sure that he wasn't bullied.

Neville didn't know about what Percy had done until he saw him visiting Alice, and his grandmother told him of Percy's brave act all those years ago.

When Voldemort came back and Bellatrix escaped prison, Percy didn't waste any more time with denial. He joined the Order, and at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he went after her for the deaths of his uncles and the insanity of Neville's parents. She didn't die, but she sure as hell didn't stick around after he started targeting her that day.

Because of this, Sirius Black lived.

In the final battle, Bellatrix targeted Percy, and he was battling her when the wall exploded behind them.

By some stroke of luck, Percy's spell had hit Bellatrix, sending her flying into Fred, knocking them both out of the way of the wall.

Because of this, Fred Weasley lived.

Bellatrix still died the same way when she threatened Ginny, but she was killed by Percy, not Molly.

Remus Lupin still died, but Teddy did not go to Andromeda. She went insane after finding out about her daughter, but Kingsley had been weary of allowing a seventeen year old kid to take care of a baby.

He'd asked Percy to adopt Teddy.

"Why me, sir?" Percy had exclaimed.

Kingsley had smiled. "Kid, if you take care of Teddy like you took care of Neville when he was a year old against those Death Eaters, I wouldn't want him with anyone else."

Percy had accepted, so Teddy had a father figure, along with a mother and two sisters a little later.

And in the afterlife, Moody muttered a single sentence to the gathered souls, including Alice and Frank (who died of natural causes a few years after the battle), but for Moody, it was pretty high praise.

"He's a Gryffindor for sure."

* * *

 _I know not all of the Death Eaters knew what the prophecy was, but I'm sure at least a few of them did, so that's why they wanted Neville._

 _Tell me what you thought. I know Percy is OOC, but the reason he is is because of that choice to protect Neville, so the incident kind of shaped his character. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
